


【Broadchurch小鎮疑雲｜Paul×Alec｜R18】神愛世人

by blonly801



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊無愛情成份＊妄想捏造多＊OOC＊時間點在S1 Ep.6





	【Broadchurch小鎮疑雲｜Paul×Alec｜R18】神愛世人

**Author's Note:**

> 我原本只是想看看Alec戴著眼鏡被射在臉上的樣子……  
不知道為什麼就變成這樣XD

遭殺害的孩子、支離破碎的家庭、無辜的犧牲者、焦急的民眾、嗜血的記者、沒用的警察，種種壓力把Alec Hardy壓得喘不過氣，他自覺罪惡深重，他心急如焚卻無力應對，他心塞得難受、頭痛欲裂、挫折的淚水在眼眶打轉，Alec覺得自己必須離開這裡，不然他一定會把自己逼死在警局。

但，他還能上哪去呢？

教堂的光亮尚存，在漆黑的夜晚看上去就像上帝隨時歡迎迷途的羔羊前來懺悔及尋求慰藉。

Paul在二樓的辦公室寫佈道詞寫的有些晚，當他背著背包下樓時在轉角處聽到禮拜堂傳來斷斷續續地啜泣聲，牧師想著或許是哪個神的孩子需要自己的安慰及引導，卻沒想到會看到那位心中無信仰的警察。

「DI Hardy？沒想到會在這裡看到你，你在這做什麼？」Paul的口氣並不是很好，沒幾個小時前他才被警探羞辱一番，誰知道那個輕視自己的人馬上就跑到這裡，不知道又想做出什麼事來。

「抱、抱歉……我看到門還是開的就進來了。我只是……真的很難受。」Alec戴著老花眼鏡、手上拿著供人閱讀的聖經抬頭看向朝自己走進的牧師，他的雙眼朦朧黯淡沒了平時的堅毅及冷酷，臉上滿是淚痕而且眼淚仍持續滑過通紅的雙頰，講話的語氣也顯得軟弱無力不如稍早的尖酸苛刻。

這可讓Paul嚇了一跳，他可沒想過自己會看到警探如此脆弱的模樣。而且牧師發覺Alec的意識模糊似乎有點認不出自己是誰，他在神學院進修時曾聽他的老師說過，有些信徒進到宗教聖地後會因為神的榮光而出現恍惚的狀態，這時牧師就必須好好引導迷途靈魂的工作，讓他們能夠向天父懺悔及獲得慰藉。

只是Paul沒想到自己做牧師這麼多年，第一次遇到這個狀況的對象居然是輕視神的惡劣警察，他只能深吸一口氣後盡量完成自己的工作。

「我不知道該怎麼辦……我盡力了……但人們似乎不需要我……

「你的神為什麼要這麼做？可以告訴我嗎？那些孩子做錯了什麼……

「每一件事、每一條人命都快壓得我喘不過氣……

「你的神有在聽嗎？難道是我犯了什麼錯才得受盡這些折磨、背負這些罵名？

「我到底該怎麼辦才好？聖經上沒有解答，神能幫助我嗎？」

Alec狼狽地一邊哭泣一邊自言自語般的傾訴著，他似乎不是看著面前的牧師而是看向對方身後的祭壇，那雙哭紅的蜜色大眼有些呆滯的看著祭壇上鵝黃的燈光，或許他真的在等待上帝的回應。

Paul這時突然覺得眼前的景象可笑極了，把自己的善良及對人們的關心貶低成渴望聲勢名利的無恥之徒，然後再一副自己也是受害者的樣子跑到教堂要求神的諒解……

「我認為神不會原諒你。」當這句殘忍的話脫口而時，接下來會發生的事情已成定局，事後Paul才會想到，這似乎也是上帝給予自身的考驗，而自己注定會失敗。

Alec呆愣的看著背光而立的牧師，身後的光線讓Paul的身上像是籠罩著上帝的榮光，神聖、威嚴、不可侵犯，警探覺得自己眼前所站之人真的是神，他忍不住跪在地上繼續用顫抖的聲音哀求著，「該怎麼做……才能得到救贖？」

「你的所作所為都被天父看在眼裡。你傲慢無理，心中沒有神的榮耀，只想著難過時能得到祝福，這不是天父樂見的景象。」Paul用低沉冷酷的聲音像是在替Alec宣判死刑，遊走在精神崩潰邊緣的男人捂著臉無助的痛哭起來，但牧師覺得這還不夠，自己與上帝受到的羞辱不能只是用幾滴眼淚來贖罪。

惡魔的言語在耳邊響起，但虔誠的牧師卻以為是上帝的旨意。

「但每個人都能成為神的孩子。」Paul往前踏了幾步來到Alec面前，對方反射性的抬起頭眼神渙散的看著眼前的男人，「你還無法碰觸到天父的榮光，但可以從服侍神的信徒開始。我能替你美言幾句。」語畢，Paul坐到長椅上向Alec招招手，警探也順從的以跪姿慢慢移動到牧師跟前疑惑的看著對方手上不尋常的動作，眼前的男人正在解開褲頭、拉下拉鍊，把尚未充血的陰莖慢慢掏出呈現在Alec面前。

Paul不敢相信自己會做出這種事，他對男色並無興趣，當然這也不是說他反對同性戀之類的事情，只是沒想過自己居然會命令一位討厭的男性替他口交。

Alec即使處於恍惚的狀態仍下意識地皺起眉露出厭惡的表情，他搖搖頭小聲的說著：「我不懂這個。」後Paul馬上用嚴肅的口氣對著警探呵斥道：「你不是想要救贖嗎？神要看看你的誠意，既然不會就張開嘴開始學。」

Alec被牧師的責備嚇了一大跳，他渴望得到原諒及救贖，無論做什麼都他願意。於是他把自己擠進Paul的雙腿間，有些猶豫的握住那根疲軟的性器後，張嘴將陰莖含入口中。

「嗚……」Paul沒想到Alec真的會乖乖聽話，其實他已經抱著會因猥褻及性騷擾被警察扭送進警局的心理準備，但事情卻完全按照自己所想的進行，這一定是對全英國最差勁警察的懲罰。

「對……不要用牙齒……用舌頭舔舔看……」Alec笨拙的照著牧師的指令一邊吸吮著口中的肉莖一邊用溫暖的舌肉來回舔弄柱身，老實說警探的技巧真的是差勁透了，但比起口交本身帶來的性快感，真正讓Paul忍不住興奮的是強烈的征服感與羞辱感。

那個平時囂張、把他的朋友都當成犯人、害死傑克還抓不到犯人的警察，現在正跪在地上試著用嘴服侍自己，他甚至能肆意的抓著對方亞麻色的瀏海將他的頭用力按下去。

「抱歉啊，按照你的方式，神大概沒時間聽你懺悔。」

硬挺的性器塞滿Alec的口腔直到撞上柔軟的喉頭，他難受的乾嘔著，放在對方腿上的手卻不敢反抗，Alec順從的任由Paul抓著自己的頭前後晃動模擬著性交的動作，他努力配合著侵犯自己口腔的節奏吸吮著陰莖，Alec忍不住抬起眼看向牧師想知道自己做得好不好，Paul只是馬上收起沉溺在快感中的表情，誇獎般的揉揉警探的頭髮。

過程中Paul趁著Alec專注著討好這根陰莖時悄悄的拿出手機，打開相機對著面前這個淫亂的畫面拍了幾張照，相片清晰的記錄著DI Alec Hardy正跪在地上替男人口交的畫面，這是Paul的保險牌，他可不能冒著之後被反咬一口的風險賠上自己的人生。

Alec的口交技術差勁但完全順從的讓Paul侵犯口腔也讓男人累積的快感逐漸達到高潮的地步，Paul抓著頭顱的力道越來越大，每一下都狠狠撞上Alec的喉頭讓他忍不住開始發出不適的嗚咽聲。

「你得喝下去……喝下去才能榮耀上帝，讓他看見你的心意。你辦得到嗎？」Paul喘著粗氣向Alec宣布最後一項任務，但Alec有些抗拒的試圖拒絕卻只能發出一些聽不懂的呻吟，他抬起濕潤的大眼用眼神懇求神的信徒不要射進嘴裡。

Paul的氣息越來越粗重，侵犯口腔的力道也越來越大，他知道自己快要射精但同時也開始猶豫起來。

這樣的羞辱應該已經夠了吧？應該沒必要做到這個地步吧？

一念之間的猶豫讓Paul猛然拉開Alec的頭使得白濁的精液噴濺在警探潮紅的臉上。

Alec下意識的閉上眼睛感覺到充滿腥羶味的精液落在自己臉上，好險有眼鏡的遮蔽才沒讓眼睛被沾到，Alec睜開雙眼神情渙散的張著嘴吐著舌頭輕喘著，咽不下的唾液已經沿著嘴角滑落，濕濡襯衫的領口。

Alec用被肏到沙啞的聲音急切的問著牧師：「我能……我能得到……神的原諒嗎？」

Paul抹了一把臉平復情緒後，看著警探被自己玷污的臉龐有著說不出的喜悅及爽快感，他似乎食髓知味，不想就這麼輕易放過這個人，於是牧師清了清嗓子後嚴肅的向Alec答道：「你的信仰還不夠堅定，這樣頂多算是完成第一階段，還得完成第二階段，平常也得時時刻刻想著上帝的教誨。」

「啊……是嗎……」Alec難掩落寞的低下頭顯得非常徬徨無助，他似乎也沒想到要去抹掉臉上的精液，掛在眼鏡上及嘴角旁的白濁加上他失神地模樣令Paul的內心被罪惡感吞噬殆盡。

Paul馬上把自己的衣服穿好後拉著Alec的手讓他坐回椅子上，接著馬上從背包裡翻出濕紙巾幫警探把臉上的穢物擦拭乾淨，「好了，這件事下次有機會再說，你現在馬上回家洗個澡，然後上床睡覺。」牧師故作鎮定的叮嚀Alec需要好好休息，男人呆呆的點點頭後乖巧的讓Paul送到教堂門口。

臨走前Alec再度向牧師點頭致意，警探的雙眼依然黯淡但已不如稍早那樣悲傷痛苦，他擠出一個不怎麼好看的笑容向Paul說道：「謝謝你，我好多了。或許這世界上真的有神吧。有機會我會再來的。」

Paul並沒有多說什麼，只是靜靜的目送Alec的背影直到對方完全消失在眼中才馬上躲回教堂把大門用力關上，他靠在門板上慢慢的坐倒在地，看著稍早拍的照片回憶起自己的種種行徑，這真的是神給他的旨意？亦或是他輕易的聽從惡魔的誘惑？

「噢神啊……我到底做了什麼……」牧師懊悔的輕嘆聲迴盪在寂靜的禮拜堂中。

END...?

**Author's Note:**

> 哈囉我是老千，謝謝你看完這篇我偶然想到的文XD  
從腦洞到正式完成大概也只花了一天的時間吧，可能有些地方會交代不清，有疑問可以隨時提出(？
> 
> 基本上這篇的起因就只是我想看Alec幫人咬  
我寫了那麼多篇(雖然很多都還沒發佈)但是Alec都還沒幫人咬過！這實在太不應該了！  
但基於Alec脾氣那麼硬應該不容易讓他做這件事，所以就偶然想到：「讓他意識朦朧時這麼做」的可能性
> 
> 再加上我剛好在重看第一季時看到第六集Alec對Paul很無禮的那段，他身為警察討厭神職人員或許有一定的道理，但在事後可以看出他的確也因為Paul的責備而感到痛苦無助  
身為警察的他確實無法帶給人們希望，無論是以前或是現在  
所以他才會有打給女兒跟在辦公室哭泣的畫面
> 
> 至少針對這段劇情我是這麼想的啦XD
> 
> 然後為什麼Alec會有那種恍惚狀態呢？  
構想是他真的太痛苦以至於精神上無法負荷，於是大腦的防衛機轉啟動後Alec讓自己陷入另一個精神狀態中  
並不是精神分裂那類的事情，只是大腦為了不讓Alec繼續崩潰而收起部分自我意識，這也是為什麼他會下意識的跑去教堂跟認不出眼前的人  
他仍保有意識跟常識，但因為精神脆弱所以很容易相信人
> 
> 然後Paul就被我寫的有點像神棍了……喜歡他的朋友們我很抱歉XD  
Paul會這麼做的動機完全是出自報復心態，被憤怒蒙蔽的雙眼是無法看清現實的  
所以事後他才會很後悔自己做的事情，尤其Alec甚至還感謝他這麼做……
> 
> 大概就是這樣！  
後記也可以這麼又臭又長XD  
然後因為這次是用手機發文，如果有看到錯字務必跟我說XD  
會不會有下篇我不知道，但是理想中是Alec一精神崩潰將會回到這裡跟Paul做愛……  
但是我不想寫(幹
> 
> 喜歡的話幫我分享/轉噗、kudo/按心、留下你的吶喊


End file.
